Switched - The Story of Two Princesses
by crazejen
Summary: Rapunzel discovers a magic wand on the roof of her tower. She and Merida make it work, but consequences ensue when they are put into each others bodies. Now they have to journey out of the tower and find magic that will switch them back. Along the way they will have run-ins with Jack Frost, a mischievous spirit and Hiccup, a dragon trainer. Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons Fic.


Inspired by this picture.

* * *

A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fic.

Starring -  
Rapunzel as herself/Merida  
Merida as herself/Rapunzel  
Jack Frost as himself  
Hiccup Haddock as himself  
With  
Magic, fairies, and adventure to fuel the fun. This is one ride, you won't want to miss.

A/N: Enjoy. :P

P.S. I haven't forgotten about my other fics. I was just inspired to write this, I promise I'm going to wrok on the others soon.

* * *

Merida rolled her eyes and blew the bangs away from her face, "are you sure you know what you're doin'?" She asked, watching as Rapunzel fiddled around with a stick that she claimed was a wand.

"Sure! Well, not really," Rapunzel smiled sheepishly at Merida. "But I can figure it out, just give me a chance." Merida huffed and sat back as the blonde worked diligently to figure out how the wand would work. Somehow Rapunzel had discovered the wand. She said she had climbed up onto the roof and was sitting up there watching the clouds drift by, when she saw something stuck in between the wooden beams. Curiously, she'd crawled toward it and gently tugged it out of the place it had settled. Of course, she wasn't sure of what it was, though she had her suspicions. Se checked her fairytale book and realized it was a wand. Nothing else it could be. Then she began trying to figure out how it worked and that's when Merida had walked in, and was now waiting for her friend to figure it out. To Merida it just looked like a piece of rippled and bent wood, but Rapunzel was utterly convinced it was a wand and wouldn't be told otherwise.

"Maybe it needs us both to believe?" Rapunzel said, looking over her shoulder at the redhead who gazed at the ceiling.

"Oh aye, I'm sure it does. But I'll believe when I see that it can produce magic! Like… maybe a cake?" She offered.

The wand suddenly glittered and a cake appeared on the ground in front of Rapunzel who release a yelp. "Merida! It's a cake!" She exclaimed. The redhead crawled closer in disbelief.

"It is…" she swiped a finger across the icing and tasted it."It tastes… real." The princesses hesitated and then looked at each other grinning. Suddenly they were shouting out random things, asking the wand for whatever they wanted, or thought of in that moment of glee. The wand sputtered and sparkled, producing their every wish as dresses, cakes, pillows, blankets, bows and arrows, saddles, candles in every color, feathered gowns, masks in all shapes and sizes flew out into the room. Neither of the girls noticed when it began to grow warm from being used so recklessly.

That's when it happened. The wand suddenly shot out a jet stream of wild colors which burst around the princesses who both screamed in surprise as the bright mass slammed into them, knocking them off their feet and into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ugggh," Merida groaned, putting her hand on her head. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't kno'," came the reply. Merida froze, that was her voice. What had she just said? Hadn't she just spoken?

"Rapunzel?"

"Yea'?"

Merida choked and sat up, long streams of bright blonde hair tumbled over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she watch it pool around her feet. "No. No. No, no, no!" She pushed at her head, tugging and attempted to rid herself of the golden mass, but it was no use. The hair was on her head and it was hers. "Rapunzel… I think we have a problem," She grabbed her throat. "This is not good."

She turned slowly and faced the mirror, "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What's wrong?" The redhead behind her moved, sitting up and looked in the mirror as well. For a second neither of them moved, and then they both screamed, scrambling away from each other.

"MERIDA?!" Rapunzel screamed. It sounded odd, because it came out of Merida's body.

"Rapunzel!" Merida wailed, pressing her dainty hands into her face. "How did this happen?" She pulled her hands away and stared at them, "your hands are tiny!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Rapunzel said, looking up at her, "yeah… they are. But your hands are really rough, Merida." She stroked them in interest. "I thought princesses didn't do heavy work?"

"I don't. It's from archery," Merida replied, trying to remain calm as she spoke to what was essentially herself. "Rapunzel, I think we broke the wand." She looked at the wand which lay on the floor in between them, it was whole, but it wasn't sputtering sparkles anymore.

Rapunzel, in Merida's body, reached out and picked it up. Tresses of long red, curly hair fell around her face and Rapunzel flicked them back as she examined the wand. "C'mon, I want cake!" As she shook the wand violently, but nothing happened, "Merida… it's out of magic." They looked at each other - or themselves, and gaped. They were stuck in each other's bodies, possibly forever.

"That-that can't be!" Merida, in Rapunzel's body, sat up and struggled over to herself, "Ach! Why is your hair so heavy?!" She said, tugging it along. "I feel like my head is going to break off!"

"Hey! It's not that bad," Rapunzel protested.

"Really? Because I feel like an anchor is attached to my head." Merida flopped down in front of Rapunzel - herself, and took the wand, attempting to summon cake. She sensed it was useless, but she still tried. "It is dead." She placed it down with a sigh. "How are we going to fix this?"

Rapunzel scratched her chin, "Maybe we can find more?"

"More what? Wands? Yeah 'cause I'm sure people just leave wands in the forest for people to pick up and take whenever they want to." Merida rolled her eyes.

"No. What I meant was, maybe there is more magic somewhere that can fix this!" Rapunzel retorted. "Look, if we found this wand that means there is more magic somewhere! And where there is magic, there is a way to change us back. It's not hopeless. We just have to figure out where to go."

Merida stared at her mouth moving with her voice coming out, it looked and sounded weird. "Riiight, okay… and where do we find this magic?" she asked, crossing her arms. "It's not like they have a map. Oh, here's Magicville, come get your free magic here!" She waved her hands in jazz fashion and Rapunzel rolled Merida's blue eyes.

"Could you be anymore pessimistic?" She stood, almost falling over without the weight of her hair to balance her. "Whoa, that was odd. Your hair is heavy, but it's a lot lighter than mine… I feel like I lost a couple pounds." Rapunzel smoother her hands, or Merida's hands, over her waist and bit her lip. "Ah or not."

Merida twitched, "What?' she asked sharply.

"Nothing," Rapunzel shrugged.

"Did you just imply that I was fat?" Merida stood, Rapunzel's feet were good for balancing, she noted.

"No, I wasn't. It's just… well, you're a royal. So you sit around a little more than I do." Rapunzel said, attempting to make it sound non-offensive. From Merida's frown, or her frown, whatever, she could tell it hadn't worked. "I mean not to say you don't do things! Because I know you ride horses and shoot arrows. But-but… I mean, you don't clean or run around the tower, or climb. You're royal! You don't need to." Rapunzel smiled, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Oh, you're right. I don't do a lot. I guess I'm just grateful I don't have big feet to go with my fat butt," She said, crossing her arms.

Rapunzel blinked. "What? I don't-" She looked at her own feet and then at Merida's. They were a lot bigger. Merida's feet weren't small, but they were definitely daintier than Rapunzel's. "Okay, so I have big feet." She shrugged, "can we just get out of here?"

Merida shrugged, "fine." She turned to the window and watched at Rapunzel attempted to use her red hair the way Rapunzel usually used her blonde. "Ah… I forgot." She sighed. "You'll have to do it," she turned to Merida. "You have my hair." She said when Merida gave her a look.

"I don't know how you do what you do!" Merida waved her hand at herself.

"Oh, come on Merida. Don't worry, I'll teach you," she waved her friend over who gave an exaggerated sigh, and complied. "Now, string your hair up there… er, my hair. Usually a good flick and swish will do."

Merida rolled her eyes and tried it, the hair missed.

"Okay, that's okay. Just try again." Merida tried. Again. And again. And again. Both of them were becoming frustrated.

"Ugh! I can't do it. I don't know you do this!" Merida said flailing her arms.

"It takes a lot of practice. Don't worry. I believe you can do this."

"Really?"

"Yes. Otherwise, we will be stuck in this tower forever." Rapunzel said smiling despite her words.

Merida frowned and with extra oomph, she threw the hair, in her determination it lassoed around the hook.

"You did it!" Rapunzel squealed.

"I did it…" Merida said slowly. "I DID IT!" She screamed and hugged Rapunzel, which was odd because she was hugging herself.

"Let's get outta here and get that magic!" Merida said grinning brilliantly.

"Oh my gosh… my teeth…" Rapunzel stared at Merida.

"Uhm, we have something more important?" she waved her hand at the window.

"Right, sorry," Rapunzel turned to the window. "Now it gets tricky."

"Oh, ya. I've never climbed down from the tower before," Merida looked out the window and shuddered. "I like heights, but there's nothing to grab onto."

"That's why you use my hair. Put a loop, good! Now put your foot in it and I'll lower you down."

Merida stared at Rapunzel, "it's on my head, not yours."

"Okay, fine, you'll lower me down and then you can jump and fly down!" Rapunzel stuck her foot in the loop, not waiting for Merida's reply and stepped up onto the window, "okay, hold me steady!" she said, stepping off the window. Merida struggled with the weight of Rapunzel and lowered her down slowly. When she heard Rapunzel call up to her, she looked out the window.

"I can do this," she whispered, her heart beating with fear and exhilaration. She gripped onto the silky hair and jumped. At first, she hovered and then she began to plummet toward the ground. Her heart leaped into her throat and she screamed, not from fear, but from excitement. When her feet hit the ground, she looked at Rapunzel with eyes that sparkled, "that was awesome!" She cheered.

Rapunzel smiled, "I never got to do that."

"Maybe next time?" Merida offered.

* * *

_To be continued… or not… we'll see._


End file.
